The Litle One Is The Best Tresure
by Saiyan Brat Bra
Summary: I wont spoil it......so just read it......ok...ok here is a hint...its a Goten and Bra romance fic........ Pleser/r


  
Disclamer: I dont own Dragonball enithing so dont sue me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little one is the best treasure.   
  
(A/N) "~" Talking  
*~* Means thinking  
  
  
  
The music plays as Bra stood watching every one dance.   
"Bra may I have this dance", 15 year old Goten stood in front of Bra, he   
took her hand end began to dance to the slow music. Far back Vegeta watched,   
he was so mad Bulma had to hold him back.  
"Woman my 14-year-old daughter is not dancing with Kakarotts brat", Vegeta said furiously. "Vegeta its Bras birthday let her do what she wants", Bulma dragged Vegeta in to the kitchen.   
"Lets get some food Veggie-kun." Bulma smiled.   
"Bra happy 14th birthday" Goten gave Bra a kiss on the cheek.   
"Bra closes your eyes." Goten wiped the eye shadow off Bras eyes and took the lipstick   
of with a napkin. Bra was about to open her eyes again.   
"No Bra keep your eyes shut." Goten moved to her lips and gently kissed them.   
"I like you better with no makeup B-Chan"  
"Yo Trunks check out Bra and my Uncle." Pan hit Trunks on the head to get   
his attention. Trunks was pigging out on the food.  
"What Pan...hugh;. there kissing.... like yuck", Trunks spit his food out in the trash can.   
"Man Trunks your 16 and you still haven't kissed a girl.... so immature" Pan walked   
away.   
"Man what's her problem" Trunks said as he went right back to eating ...* Man   
Pan looks hot* Trunks hit his head what the hell are talking about she's 13   
and your 16.... stupid, stupid, stupid. Trunks repeated.   
  
5 years later...   
  
The alarm clock went off...Bra managed to get out of bed.   
"Damn I feel like shit" bra got out of bed and in to the bathroom, she was brushing her teeth   
when she felt like puking; she crouched over the toilet and began to puke. I   
have been puking for the last week or two what the hell is wrong with me. Bra   
wiped her mouth and sat on the couch. 2 more years of collage and am finally   
the CEO president of capsule corp. Bra smiled but then again ran to the   
bathroom. I think I better see the doctor;. Maybe I caught a bad cold. Bra wiped   
her mouth again and got dressed, put on some makeup and ran to her car. Bra   
came to the Emergency center and wanted.   
  
"Miss. Briefs!" A nurse called out.   
"Yah that's me", Bra called back.   
"Back here, the doctor should be in shortly please wait." Bra nodded and the nurse   
left. A few moments later her doctor came in.   
"Bra long time no see the last time I saw you is 2 years ago after you got   
hurt training, are you ok now? You had 2 broken bones and so did Mr.   
Trunks...", the older woman laughed.   
"Yah were fine how are you?" Bra asked.   
"Oh am fine.", the woman got her scope out.   
"So Bra what's bothering you?"  
"Well I have been puking alot in the morning and I think I got a bed flue."  
Bra answered.   
"Ok Bra how long has this vomiting been going on?"  
"About 2 weeks" She replied as she wondered exactly how long.   
"Maybe 3 I'm not sure;" The doctor wrote that down and began to listen to her stomach, she took some blood samples and other tests and about an hour later she asked a not her   
question. Bra you and Goten still together I presume.   
"Yes;."   
"So how is Mr. Goten I haven't seen him here since last month when him and   
Pan were sparing and got hurt." Bra laughed slightly.   
"Yah I remember that; um he and my brother left for Hong   
Kong for a week for some job thing for Capsule corp." Bra replied  
"Is he out of collage yet?" The doctor asked.   
"Nope one more year, but Trunks is out and Pan has 3 more years to go." Bra   
finished.   
"So Doc what's my problem?"  
"Well I don't know how to tell you this, but; you are 1 month pregnant." The   
woman said softly.   
"I AM WHAT!" Bra got to her feet and was in pure shock.   
"I presume the father is hopefully Goten; since that is what the tests say."  
The woman read her notes. But Bra was to shocked to say another word.   
"Bra are you ok!?!" The woman walked over to the shocked 19 year old.   
"I can't be I just can't;" Bra sat back down and began to cry.   
"Bra its all right don't worry", the woman patted her back. "Listen I want   
you to come for a check up ever month is that clear." The doctor said as she gave Bra a stern face. Bra understood.   
"Yes I will be back every month." Bra managed to say that between sobs.   
"Here Bra." The Doctor gave her a tissue. I will se you next month; oh and   
when is you're 20th birthday?"   
"In July;" Bra said while giving her a fake smile.   
"Well your baby should be born around that time; Bra" The woman gave her a   
smile.   
  
That evening Bra came back to her apartment. She sat on the couch and began to   
cry.   
*I can't tell Goten I just can't ruin his life* Bra picked up the phone   
and dialed Pans number.   
"Hello this is Pan."  
"Pan you need to come over right now." Bra ordered   
"Why are you ok...you crying?" She asked with concern  
"Just come its really important that I talk to you." Bra hung up the phone and   
2 seconds later there was a knock on the door. Bra opened the door.   
"You are 1 second late." Bra teased.  
"Well instant transition isn't easy when you haven't used it in months." Pan said with a smile. But the smile on Bras face was gone; tears were forming in her eyes.   
"Bra what's wrong...oh if Goten hurt you in some way I swear I will kick his ass." Pan got mad.   
"No he didn't hurt me he would never hurt me; but he did do something;" Bra began   
to cry again.   
"Bra what happened!?!?!?!?!?" Pan was lost in confusion.   
"Pan I'm.... I; am pregnant with Goten's baby!" Bra was now drowning in her own   
tears.   
"Oh my god Bra that's great Pan had a cheerful look."   
"What's great? "Bra lifted her head.   
"You and my Uncle are gonna be first time parents... does Goten know?" Pan helped Bra up.   
"No he doesn't know and he will never know" Pan got the confused Goku look.   
"And why not Bra...don't you want to share the joy with Goten?" Pan asked.   
"I don't want to ruin Goten's life. Not when he has a strong life ahead of him...I don't want to drag him in to parenthood yet... he is only 20 and I want him to be locked up in this." Bra once   
again began to cry.   
"Oh Bra what about your parents don't you want them to know?" Pan was now really confused.   
"I don't want anyone to know, not Trunks, not my parent and especially not Goten!" Bra yelled, and began to cry again.   
"Bra I wont tell anyone. I wont get mixed up in your life, but as a best friend   
I still think you should tell your family. And besides Goten is gonna see you, and he's gonna notice you growing and he is gonna tell." Pan was paused.   
"I will think of something to say; Panny this is just our secret until I have my head cleared." Bra said getting up.   
"Um Bra I better go Trunks and Goten are coming and I better prepare dinner."   
Pan got up and went to the door.   
"Pan be careful don't let this happen to you and Trunks." Bra smiled slightly.   
"Bra this will work out for you I promise." Pan said and shut the door.   
*Goten is coming home tonight I have to think of something to say. * Bra got   
up and started dinner; she was trying to think of something to say... but   
thinking of Goten just made it worse. A couple of hours later the door opened.   
"Bra am back." a happy Goten walked to the kitchen;he wrapped his strong   
muscles around Bra and kissed her neck gently. But Bra pushed away from him.   
"Bra hon what's wrong?" Goten looked hurt that the fact that she didn't let   
him close. Goten there is something I have to tell you...Goten-kun I-I am   
pr.... no Goten am seeing someone else." Bra lied.   
"What Bra what do you mean?" Goten's eyes filed up with tears. He moved back.   
"Goten its over; while you were gone I met someone and am in love." Bra   
began to cry.   
"Bra what did I do wrong...how;why I love you, you cant just   
tell me its over you just cant." Goten punched the table braking it to a   
million peaces. Bra couldn't watch the hurt face of the man she has loved since   
childhood so she ran to there room and shut the door. She began to cry.   
"Bra remember when you first started your period and I was there to comfort you   
...you were so scared and that was when I knew I was in love.... and your   
14th birthday when we first kissed...are you saying our bond a month ago did   
not mater to you...?" no answer came back ";well then fine so be it." Bra couldn't speak all she could   
say was I'm sorry in her head. The door slammed and Bra knew that was the last time se will ever see him.   
Bra put one hand on her belly.   
"Goten a piece of you will always be with in me.... I love you and I always will." Bra began to cry.   
  
Goten was flying trough the air scared mad, but most of all hurt. How could   
she do that and who is it that she would choose over the one person who loved her   
  
since they were babies? Goten stopped in front of Trunks and Pans house.   
"Trunks can you get the door its Goten? I can sense his ki." Pan yelled from   
the kitchen.   
"Sure." Trunks walked to the door and opened it.   
"Trunks I didn't knock how did you know?" Goten asked.   
"Ever since the day you were born I knew when you were coming." Trunks let the totally spaced out Goten in.   
"Man you look like shit." Trunks looked at his best friend. Pan came running in.   
"My Dende what happened Uncle Goten?" Pan asked although she had a pretty good idea.  
After Goten told the two the whole story Pan was so furious.   
*That bitch how could she do this to him* Pan ran to the phone and called Bra.   
";Hello;" Bra said between sobs.   
"HELLO BRA YOU BITCH how could you tell Goten you were seeing someone else?  
What are you trying to pull?!" Pan yelled at Bra.   
"How did you know Pan?" Bra asked.   
"Oh Bra, Goten is here poring his heart out... watching him like this make me   
wanna kill you...hugh." Pan heard the dial tone. Bra had hung up.  
After Pan got back to the living room Goten and Trunks were a sleep. Pan   
smiled it reminded her of when she was little Goten, Trunks, her, and Bra would   
all fall a sleep on the couch after a hard day. Oh Bra you should see them   
now. Tears ran down Pans cheeks.   
  
4 months later;.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Bra pulled her self up and headed to the door. Her   
belly slightly swelled now.   
"Mom its you." Bra hugged her mother.   
"Bra hon I haven't seen you since 5 months ago...honey is there something wrong?"  
"No mom I just am busy with school I never had time to visit." Bra gave a fake smile.   
"Bra I know about you and Goten...Trunks told me. But that's not true you are not seeing anybody   
else I know." Bulma and her mother instincts she could see in Bra's eyes that there was another secret.   
"Mom nothing is wrong. I just wanted to be away from Goten...; Oh Bra, Goten is not himself anymore...he's drinking and he's sleeping in the streets...well he was   
till Chi-Chi found out." Bulma looked sad.   
"Oh mom how long has he been sleeping on the street?"   
"About a week.... honey he lived for you.... and now he has no meaning to live   
anymore... Bra he wants you back." Tears formed in Bulma's eyes and then in Bra's.   
"Oh mom you don't understand." Bra got up and opened the door, which  
was the que for Bulma to leave.   
"Am going honey but his heart is torn up he's nothing now." Bulma looked at her daughter and noticed her stomach....   
"Honey... "  
"Mom just leave!" Bra shut the door.   
  
Trunks came home to find Pan yelling at Bra over the phone.   
"Bra I know why you left him.... but why did you half to lie.... why?" Trunks came in and grabbed   
Pans arm.   
"Uh Bra I will call you back later, and with that Pan hung up.   
"Uhh.... heheh; Trunks your home early." Pan laughed slightly and plastered on a fake smile.  
"Pan what's going on.... Now I know that Bra wasn't seeing another man, but something else." Trunks jerked on Pan arm.   
"TELL ME DANM IT!" Trunks yelled. Pan jerked her hand away and slapped   
him. Trunks ki lowered as he hugged Pan.   
"Am sorry Pan I didn't mean to hurt you... but Pan you and Bra are both hiding something and I want to know what."  
"Trunks you are the second person to find out besides me but Bra...she is uhhh;. She's   
pregnant. I promised not to tell anyone but you need to know.... please don't   
tell anyone.... Trunks promise?" Trunks was speech less  
"... oh my Dende I...I don't know what to say; but how far is she?"  
"About 5 and 1/2 months." Pan answered.   
"And whose baby is this?"  
"Goten's" Pan answered again.   
"GOTEN'S!! BRA IS HAVING GOTENS BABY?!?!"   
"Yes Trunks." Pan replied  
"My God how; why doesn't Goten know...?" Trunks was so confused.   
"Trunks promise you wont tell?" Pan pleaded,   
"I promise." He answered quietly  
  
4 months later   
  
"Mom I need to tell you & Trunks;something " So Bra told the whole story to Bulma...but   
to Bra's astonishment Bulma was least the surprised. A week has passed and Bulma called up Chi-Chi.   
"Hello?"  
"Chi-Chi I need to talk to Goten right away."   
"Bulma is that you."  
"Yes, please let me talk to him."   
"Hold on."  
A second later a man's voice way heard on the phone.   
"Hello."  
"Goten, its Bulma."   
"Hi!"  
"Listen I know what is bothering Bra and what you need to do is go over to   
your apartment and talk to her."  
"But, Bulma she doesn't love me, not any more"  
"Just do it!" And with that the two hung up. But Goten wasn't sure whether to go or   
not, but something told him to like something was gonna happen. Goten flew   
very slowly towards his old apartment. When he landed in front of Bra's   
door... he was scared to knock, but he got his courage together and knocked on   
the door. Bra jumped as someone knocking at the door startled her.   
"Com-...ahhhh." As soon as she got up her water broke.  
Goten herd her scream so he figured she was with her boyfriend.... but then he   
heard   
"Goten please help me!" Goten heard that and knocked the door down...to   
find Bra in a pile of bloody water.   
"My GOD BRA!" Goten picked Bra up in his arms.   
"Goten take me to the hospital now!"  
Goten didn't know what was going on but he knew she needed to go to the   
hospital and fast.   
"Bra what's going on?" Goten asked   
"No time to explain, now I just need a doctor." Goten flew out the window and went supper saiyan. When they finally got to the hospital Goten was sent out in to the waiting room. *What happened to Bra? He was wondering when a doctor came out.   
"Mr. Son your girlfriends water broke and she is going into labor... but it will   
be time before she delivers." The doctor explained, while Goten freaked out.  
"Wow....; whoa..... back off a second...Bra is pregnant and she is having a baby RIGHT   
NOW!?!?" Goten yelled   
"Yes sir"   
"My baby?" Goten said hopefully.   
"Yes your baby...you act like you didn't know?" He replied questionably.  
"No, no one told me till now." Goten was in a state of sock.   
"Do you want to be with your girlfriend during birth?"   
"Yea of course I do!" Goten replied as the signature Son smile appeared on his face.  
"YES I'M A DADDY!! Oh yea I gotta call Pan!" He said das he slapped him self on the head. Soon Goten got to a phone and dialed Pan and Trunks' number.   
"Hello?"   
"Yo Panny!"  
"My Goten you're in a cheery mood!"  
"Yes I'm gonna be a DADDY!"  
"Hugh you know; but how...and what is going on?"  
"Pan am at the hospital Bra's water broke and she is gonna deliver soon! Call   
everybody!" And with that Goten hung up.   
  
"Trunks!! Call your parents Bra is having the baby now!" Pan yelled as Trunks   
ran to the room.   
"What did the doctor call you?!" Trunks picked up the phone.   
"NO GOTEN CALLED ME!" Pan was jumping up and down with happiness  
"Goten hugh how in the world-" Trunks was interrupted by Vegeta picking up   
the phone.   
"Hello!"   
"Dad! Let me talk to Mom its important!"  
"Ok, Brat this better be important!"  
"Oh, dad it is." Bulma picked up the phone.   
"Trunks what is it! What's wrong!?   
"Mom Bra is HAVING HER BABY!" Trunks yelled into the receiver   
"NOW!"  
"YES, NOW HURRY TO SATAN CITY HOSPITAL!" Trunks hung up as he called Krillin, 18 and Marron. Pan was calling her family too.  
"Hello Chi-chi speaking"   
"Grandma Goten is gonna be a daddy." Pan said in a rush  
"What? Pan slow down; and tell me what you said."   
"Never mind grandma get everyone and go to Satan city hospital and   
now... bye." With that they hung up.   
  
"Yo Chi-Chi who was that?" Goku asked whit a mouth full of food.   
"Pan and she said Goten is gonna be some kind of daddy or something" Chi-Chi said confused. While Goku started to choked, and Videl and Gohan were confused, but the four rushed to the hospital any way.   
  
"Woman what was the brat so excited about?" Vegeta asked a Bulma who was dancing   
and laughing.   
"Vegeta fly me to Satan Hospital now!"  
"And why...?" He asked his giddy wife skeptically  
"Stop talking and do it!" An intimidated Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew to the hospital.   
  
In side the delivery room the doctors were telling Bra to push. Goten still   
didn't know the whole story, but what mattered most was the baby his one and only love was going to have.   
"Bra push." Goten said. Bra was pushing so hard that her eyes   
turned green and her hair turned yellowish-gold. Goten watched Bra go supper   
saiyan and he did as well.   
"You can do it B-chan, I know you can!" Goten encouraged. A few moments later the doctor saw the head.   
"Bra, I see the head I see it...one more push." All of a sudden there was crying and Bra and Goten's hair returned back to normal.   
  
"Woman! I hear a baby crying. Why do I hear a baby crying?" Vegeta yelled getting up.   
"Listen up everybody! The reason we are here and no one has heard or seen from Bra was 'cause she was pregnant... and the reason she dumped Goten is she didn't want him to know   
that he was going to be a father because she thought he would leave her" Bulma stated. While Trunks and Pan explained to everyone, Vegeta got up and started to choke Goku.   
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT KAKROTT!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Vegeta said while choking Goku until he turned blue.   
"AHH; IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T GET HER PRUGNANT MY SON DID!" Goku yelled back. "Listen Vegeta, remember what you said on Bra's 14th birthday?" Bulma reminded him.   
"Yes, I said I rather have Bra with Kakarotts brat then some other baka human boy" Vegeta admitted.   
"Well she is with him..." Bulma said softly, and gently touched him on the shoulder.  
  
Inside the delivery room the doctor was cleaning up the new baby.   
"Bra you have a girl...a beautiful girl." The doctor was the least surprised to see a   
baby with a tail because she was the one who delivered Bra and Goten also Pan   
and Trunks, and already she knew about the saiyans and there tails.   
"Happy birthday B-chan!" Goten said looking at the calendar  
" Today is my birthday I'm 20 years old, and I had a baby on my birthday." Bra laughed and cried happily as the little saiyan was put on her chest.   
"Goten, you gave me the best birthday present on my 14th birthday... you gave me my first kiss and you also gave me you...and now you gave me a baby on my birthday.... a saiyan baby!".   
"Close your eyes-" Goten took his fingers and wiped off the eye shadow and   
the lipstick. "-I like you better with no makeup." He said as he gave her a kiss on   
the lips for the first time in nine months.   
"Bra what are you going to name her?" the doctor asked.   
Nolan Bra smiled   
"Nolan Briefs" The nurse was getting ready to write the name down.   
"No, Nolan Son." Goten corrected as he got on his knees.  
"Bra, I wanted to ask you this the night you left me but you never gave me a chance. Bra   
Vegeta Briefs Will you marry me now?" Goten asked with all love in his   
eyes.   
"Oh Goten I would be insane not to marry you!" So Goten and Bra started  
kissing when the door fell down and there stood Vegeta and Goku and behind   
them everyone else looking embarrassed.   
"So what's the brats name brat?" Vegeta asked formally.   
"Son Nolan -"Goten smiled, "- and it's a girl." Goku started dancing and Vegeta   
hit him over the head.   
"Listen boy you take care of them or I will kill you." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. Goten returned the same saiyan smirk.   
"I will.... but, one question: CAN I CALL YOU DAD?!" Goten gave his puppy dog   
eyes and Vegeta sweetdroped and fell over anime style. Every one laughed   
but them Bulma remembered.  
"MY DENDE BRA DELIVED ON HER BITHDAY EVERYONE!" Bulma announced as they all looked at the bundle of joy in Bras arms.   
"The little one is the best treasure, she even has a tail!" Goku said giving her his finger, Nolen took it and squeezed it.   
"Ouch! What a grip-" Goku yelled "She is a saiyan you know" Pan said as Trunks hugged her. Every one left that night except Goten.   
"Goten am sorry for not telling you..." Goten shushed her by putting his   
fingers on her lips.   
"I forgive you but now you need your rest." He said softly completely dismissing the last comment she made. Bra just closed her eyes and wet to sleep.   
  
8 years later   
  
"kamehameha!!!!! Like that daddy?" A little girl said while bouncing up and down happily.  
"Yes, Nolan. That's my girl."  
"Hey! Mommy said its time for dinner! A little 2-year-old girl yelled as she came running up   
to her Super saiyan sister and her daddy.   
"Tell mommy we will be there in a few moments ok, Kyle?" Goten gave his daughters a kiss, and they walked in.   
"Nolan put those clothes in the washer." Bra ordered sternly.   
"Yes, mom" Nolan took off the Orange and Blue gi outfit that Goten wore as a child.   
"After can I go over to Uncle Trunks and aunt Pan's to train with Eric?" Nolan begged.   
"Yes, but be careful you know he's younger than you." Goten teased, about his nieces little 7 year old.  
  
~Finally one big happy family~  
  
*********************************************  
Ok Hope you liked this stupid fic......am sorry am new at this. I will exept  
Flames and coments.....tell me if there is enithing I can fix or get beter on  
  
*~*Written by Saiyan Brat Bra*~*  
~*~Spelled checked by ElfPixie~*~  
  
  
  



End file.
